<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】夏日咏叹调 by Grace_ZZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857121">【德哈】夏日咏叹调</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ'>Grace_ZZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个有关夏日、雨季和小提琴的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】夏日咏叹调</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自B站一个德哈视频，感谢UP主带来这么好的翻译，引用翻译已经征求到同意。（av5680376）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谨将这首咏叹调献给日光微曚的夏日和连绵不绝的雨季，愿其还原出一片永不褪色的夏日田野。</p><p>[Part 1]<br/>编辑坐在沙发上翻着我的书稿，我从书房里端出两杯花茶。透明的水晶茶杯中是木红色的茶水，上面飘着许多花瓣，几乎将茶水覆盖，却完全掩盖不住缥缈的香气。我轻轻放在他的手边，他的视线从书稿落在茶杯上，微微一笑。<br/>“格兰杰小姐，您是一个会享受生活的人。”<br/>我和他相视一笑，“或许吧，韦斯莱先生。”我喃喃着，端起我的那杯茶不再说话，却放任自己的听觉飘出落地窗，聆听这个漫长雨季独有的淅淅沥沥。<br/>在他看完我的稿子前我一直没有说话。他轻轻放下手中的稿子的同时推了一下他的眼镜，然后直接地看向我。<br/>“众所周知您热爱写人物传记，你的处女作也是一样的人物传记，却获得意想不到的好评。但是——您要知道这次你出版的书是关于那位疯狂的小提琴家，德拉科·马尔福。”<br/>“是，我明白。”我抿了口茶，慢慢地回答，“倒不如说，我比你们都清楚这一点，所以才会诞生那份现在放在桌上的稿子。”我朝那叠厚厚的纸张点下头。<br/>韦斯莱先生蹙起了眉头，我心想他应该是有所疑惑了。“格兰杰小姐，或许您应该好好跟我谈谈你心目中的他——德拉科·马尔福。”<br/>“哦，或许还有哈利·波特？”他补上一句。<br/>“那是当然。”我轻快地回复他，转身又取来一本手稿。发黄的纸页，飘洒的字迹。韦斯莱先生看了后差点咳嗽起来。<br/>我对上他询问的目光，“没错，这是马尔福先生生前的笔记，我觉得很有出成一本书的必要。以及，您看过后或许能对哈利·波特有所了解。”<br/>“啊，对了，韦斯莱先生。”我突然又开口问道。“想必您知道莎士比亚，那么您读过《Sonnet 18》吗？”</p><p>[Part 2]<br/>Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? <br/>或许我可用夏日把你来比方<br/>Thouart more lovely and more temperate. <br/>但你比夏日更可爱也更温良</p><p>当你翻开这本书，请记住，我仅仅是一个半吊子的叙述者，我想用自己的纸笔和思想告诉所有人隐藏在小提琴四根弦下的故事，仅此而已。<br/>……<br/>看来您是坚持要读下去了，那么作为回报，我就讲述两位音乐家的故事吧。<br/>有关于德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特。<br/>他和他。<br/>——赫敏·格兰杰</p><p>他们初遇在一次音乐比赛上。两位还是年纪轻轻的十五六岁少年，穿着显大的西装，头发被发胶硬生生地打理得一丝不苟，搭配他们脸上有些紧张的神情，看上去怪可笑的。<br/>表演者一位一位登台演出，按照比赛要求，所有人演奏的都是相同的曲目，比赛进行到后来不免令人无聊。但一切都在德拉科开始演奏的那一刻凝固，完美无缺的运弓技巧，激昂的演奏把所有昏昏欲睡的人们的意识从外太空拉回来。虽然是最后一位登场的选手，却干脆利落地给众人打了一支强心剂。<br/>表演结束后，所有的人都站起来欢呼。德拉科看向作为评委之一的父亲，卢修斯朝他露出一个赞赏的微笑。德拉科摩挲了一下微微出汗的手心，准备从后台离开，却和一个黑发男生擦肩而过。<br/>德拉科很清楚自己是最后一位选手，所以他奇怪地停下脚步看着这个同龄的男孩。<br/>他在嘈杂的声音中走上舞台，他完全无视有些已经想要离开的观众，从容不迫地将小提琴架上自己的肩膀，然后毫不犹豫地奏响第一个音符。<br/>那一刻准备走进后台大门的德拉科猛地停住脚步，瞪大眼睛回过头来。这还是刚刚那首曲子吗？节奏全部改过了，有的地方两拍改为四拍，抒情部分又变成了急促的连顿弓。乍一听上去杂乱无章，感觉就像一场疾风骤雨刮散零落的枯叶杈桠，却使任何人都移不开目光和脚步。<br/>曲子结束后全场鸦雀无声，德拉科回过神的时候他发现自己和台上的黑发少年一样，被汗水浸透了全身，垂在身侧的双手轻微地痉挛着，像是在恐惧也像是在敬仰。<br/>回过神来的评委怒不可遏，但他们的一句“臭小鬼你在拉什么鬼东西”直接淹没在雷鸣般的喝彩和掌声中。黑发男生朝台下来了一个标准鞠躬，才匆匆跑向一边的选手入口，差点把还呆滞的德拉科给撞翻。<br/>黑发男生赶紧抓住德拉科的手，德拉科如梦初醒地站起来，还紧紧握着那只手。过了几秒，男生尴尬地说能不能放开了，德拉科才红着脸松开这只手，急切地说出自己的名字，询问他们之后能不能再见面。<br/>“我叫哈利·波特。”男生回答，“或许吧。”黑发男生思索着说，“那要看我下次能不能再混进来了。”<br/>“……混？”<br/>这时他们已经走进了更衣室，德拉科去自己的衣柜去拿便装，发现自己的备用西装不翼而飞。他探寻的目光落在男生身上，眯起了眼睛。<br/>哈利挠挠自己的脸，露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，“因为就你的衣柜没有锁上，我就暂时借用了一下。”<br/>德拉科又举起手中的发胶，阴着脸摇了摇瓶子。里面没有任何声音，很显然已经用光了。<br/>“哦，这个我可能需要道个歉。”哈利摸了摸已经开始发乱的黑发，“我用完了剩下的半瓶。”<br/>德拉科气得抓狂，“我今天才开了一瓶新的！”<br/>“哇哦，那你一次表演也要用半瓶？”哈利朝他做了个鬼脸。<br/>“……闭嘴，波特。”德拉科把手中的发胶瓶丢向大笑着的男孩，自己也没忍住笑出了声。<br/>哈利依旧笑着，他三下五除二脱下束缚他的西装丢到德拉科的脸上，还用发胶瓶正中德拉科的脑门子。德拉科气急败坏地把衣服扯下来的时候，男孩已经穿着一身邋遢的衣衫冲进了夏季连绵的雨水中。<br/>德拉科张了张嘴，看着男生在雨幕中远去的身影，是那么的义无反顾。他回想着对方碧如树叶的眼睛中闪烁的笑意，莫名想到莎士比亚的第十八首十四行诗。<br/>或许我可以将他比作夏日。<br/>德拉科在雨彻底停后和父亲踏上湿漉漉的水泥道路。抬头望见被水汽削弱得温和的阳光，他突然这么想。</p><p>我和他的相遇就是这么的戏剧性。他给我的第一印象当然不算好，又是偷我的西装和发胶，又是混进比赛上台演奏，还让我在年轻气盛的时候不得不折服于他。<br/>我不敢说自己是个天才，但我也绝对不是庸才。分别后我迫切地想要再次遇见他，询问他如何能奏出如此疯狂但热情的音乐。若诸位听过那些曲子，一定觉得会有一只无形的手在握紧自己的灵魂，要是自己分了心，绝对就会被锋利的音符切割成碎片。<br/>我迫切地想见波特。像夏日一般的他。<br/>——德拉科·马尔福</p><p>德拉科心想他一定是疯了。波特说他要混进比赛，德拉科就千方百计地帮他混进来。他不知道波特到底何时会出现，所以每次他比赛都会带两套西装，两瓶发胶。他还会把更衣室的窗户都打开，自己的衣柜也不锁。<br/>就是为了等那个邋里邋遢却暖如夏日的男孩。<br/>但是好几年过去了，德拉科还是没有等到他想要的人。他不禁怀疑是否是自己做了一个梦，他只是梦见了一个会拉小提琴的天才。<br/>所以当他在母亲工作的医院里看见哈利的时候差点就在走廊里喊出来了。德拉科几乎把自己的吊瓶架给掀翻了，他冲到哈利面前，激动地想说好久不见，但最终还是拖长声调叫了对方一声。<br/>重逢自然是欣喜的，但这份心情很快被哈利眼底的落寞给覆盖。作为一个孤儿，他视为亲人的收留者因重病住院，自从那日起哈利天天来医院照顾那位可怜的老人，医药费也是打工赚来的，自然也不会去参加什么比赛了。<br/>“我根本不会拉琴，我只是喜爱音乐罢了。”德拉科听哈利这么嘟哝着。<br/>因为喜欢音乐，加上孤儿院旁边有一家琴行，男孩天天跑去那里听各种人拉小提琴。就算是锯木头他也认认真真地听一遍，直到工作人员把他赶出去。他观察姿势，自学技巧，有时还趁工作人员不注意，偷偷拿本谱子回去，下次再在前台目瞪口呆的目光下将书礼貌地归还。<br/>收留他的富家老人得知这件事后自然是把男孩教育了一番，但次日就把孩子带去琴行付了教学费用，他也得到了自己的第一把琴。面对如此的恩赐，哈利清楚自己唯一要做的就是不辜负别人的好意。<br/>他神赐般的天赋让他很快学会了所有最基础的技巧，并且练习得炉火纯青。于是他被送去学习更高级的音乐课程，他注入小提琴的热情和才华曾一度让教他的人折服。<br/>但总是事与愿违。在学习的途中，哈利越发觉得仅仅依照谱子来演奏是不行的，至少对于他来说是不行的。于是在学会了所有的技巧后，他不再去上课，自己打工攒钱买了各种谱本开始按照自己的想法随心所欲地改。<br/>可以说，哈利现在如野马脱缰的演奏技艺纯粹是靠着最基础的教学和他超人的悟性构建而成。最最关键的是，他拥有着所有小提琴手都学不来的丰富情感，他将它们毫无保留地注入凌乱的乐谱，于是一切都变得独特，音符变为他的利器，毫不留情地扎进观众的耳朵和心灵,给予最美的震撼。<br/>而这一切又和他温暖的笑容不是那么能连接得起来。波特没有和历史上那些音乐家们一样古怪的心思和行为，他对音乐的感悟是那么浑然天成，那些震撼的东西只有在他演奏的时候才能猛然爆发出来，平日一切天赋都掩藏在不显山露水的躯壳下。<br/>看上去就是一个普普通通、比夏日温良的男生而已。</p><p>嫉妒？这是当然的。可以说我嫉妒得要死，当然也敬佩不已。波特的音乐是无法复制的，它包含着莫大的热忱。它从头开始就从未收到过束缚，自然也不会和我们这些从小接受刻板训练的人的音乐等同。<br/>我是真心地爱着他的音乐。这可能很疯狂，毕竟我以前见过不少乱拉琴的人们，我会把他们的行为看做对这件乐器的玷污和侮辱。但波特不一样，他的行为在我看来，是给予这件乐器一条崭新的生命，也是一条独一无二的生命。<br/>——德拉科·马尔福</p><p>[Part 3]<br/>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, <br/>夏风狂作常摧落五月的娇蕊<br/>And summer's lease hath all too short a date. <br/>夏季的期限也未免还不太长</p><p>德拉科爱上了哈利·波特的音乐。<br/>物以稀为贵，这几年来他就听过一次波特惊为天人的音乐。他迫切地想要再体会一次，很快他自己都体会到那种病态的执著。一直摇头拒绝的哈利突然询问德拉科能不能去参赛，这可犹如给德拉科注射了毒品，他像个吸毒患者一样全身的细胞都兴奋起来。<br/>最近的一场比赛就在半个月后，哈利压着截止日期报了名。比赛的曲目还是统一规定，刚好哈利也学习过，于是他也放心下来，安心地去按照自己的想法练习了。<br/>他明白自己的恩人大概是无法痊愈了，他希望有人能在他演奏的时候录制下来送给那位病危的老人，也算是给他的期望一个交代。<br/>德拉科在最后两周中也是发疯般地练习着，但他从未去触碰那个深不可测的领域。那片领域在波特的感知里就像鱼儿遨游大海，而对于他来说，是迷途者身陷沼泽泥潭。<br/>顺序名单出来后，哈利由于报名时间被排在了最后。他坐在更衣室的座椅上，任由德拉科往他头发上打摩斯。在发现摩斯不能制服那头鸡窝后，德拉科只能又拿出了自己珍藏的发胶。<br/>德拉科演奏途中没有任何人移开双目，其他选手的气焰都被他精湛的技艺所碾压，一切像是都成定数了。但这种念想在哈利开始演奏的时候都灰飞烟灭。<br/>原曲的开头是十分舒缓漫长的，却被疯狂的男孩改为了一声尖锐的颤音。德拉科觉得浑身血液都在沸腾，他近乎贪婪地看着舞台上闪闪发光的男孩。<br/>音符化为夏日的骤雨带着骇人的凌冽感，疯狂地砸向在场所有人。观众像是雨点下岌岌可危的娇嫩花朵，根本经不起半点摧残，但他们却坚持不打伞，任由疾风骤雨击打在他们身上，感受那种异样的舒爽和快感。<br/>毫无悬念的，第一名是德拉科，哈利·波特的演奏在所有的评委看来仅仅是一场闹剧和笑话。但在所有观众——包括德拉科眼中，将第一名授予哈利·波特都是微不足道的，他应当有更大的舞台。<br/>德拉科在黑暗中和台下的人一起鼓掌。他等着不远处的男孩朝自己微笑着走来，他或许还可以大着胆子去抹他脸上的汗珠。但一切都在黑发男生砰然倒地的瞬间停止了，德拉科听不见任何声音，甚至连心跳都感受不到了。<br/>那一刻，这个夏天似乎也没几天就结束了。</p><p>接到消息的时候，哈利的神色很平静，平静到所有人都想质问他。你才是个二十出头的年轻人，却被判定患了绝症，大概还能活不到两个年头，为什么却没有任何情绪呢？<br/>“什么？马尔福，我只是在为我的医药费想办法。”<br/>德拉科绷紧了脸。一般人起先会想这个吗？“你不用管了，我帮你付清。”<br/>哈利眨眨眼，一脸的不解，“那我怎么报答你？”<br/>“这个词语用得很不赖，波特。”德拉科这么说着，心底却涌起一股苦涩。他道不清为何，是在为哈利·波特这个天才的短命而难过？<br/>“但是直到你只能躺在医院的病床上之前，我希望你能多去参加一些演出。”<br/>哈利闻言无奈地撇撇嘴，“如果这是你想要的报答，我当然我没话可说。但你肯定看出来了，那些音乐家都不喜欢我的风格。”<br/>“是这样没错，但普通人却喜欢你的音乐。波特，还有两年不到了，你应该把你的音乐献给那些会聆听的人。”<br/>包括我。他在心底补充一句。<br/>哈利沉默良久，终究是笑了。夏日的阳光照射在他的脸上，却显得有些苍白无力。他端起德拉科给他泡的花茶。你可真会享受生活，马尔福。这是什么花？他好奇地看着红白相间的花瓣和浅色的茶水，这么问。<br/>德拉科一愣，回答：玫瑰、月季，少许蜂蜜。</p><p>[Part 4]<br/>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,<br/>有时天眼如炬人间酷热难当<br/>And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; <br/>但转瞬金面如晦，云遮雾障</p><p>所有的小提琴演奏者都是温室中的玫瑰，他们受到特定的呵护，按照人们的期望去生长。人们爱这种花是因为前人爱它，并赋予它特殊的含义，所以他们也学着去爱玫瑰早已不再特别的香气。<br/>而哈利·波特是一株特别的白色野月季。他不畏别人的比较，在众多恶意的刺中顽强生长，释放其特有而美好的芬芳。<br/>你问德拉科·马尔福？	<br/>哦，在我看来——他是一株野玫瑰。虽然生长在温室中，却向往温室外的凄风苦雨。<br/>——赫敏·格兰杰</p><p>休息了几天哈利又活蹦乱跳得像个七八岁的孩子。他很快就吸引了医院里很多人的注意，他拿着他那把珍爱的小提琴，时而在医院的后花园里演奏一曲，时而又跑到有小孩子和老人的病房里拉一支欢快的舞曲，引得众人都展露笑容。<br/>出院那天哈利和病患们都恋恋不舍。德拉科看着他们生死离别那副样儿，撇撇嘴。<br/>“波特，不要难过，你很快又会回来了。”他尖刻地说。<br/>他们来到一个很小的音乐厅里，这是一个慈善机构建立给盲人的音乐厅，每周有一场志愿演奏会。德拉科就来过一次，但后来卢修斯说实在有伤大雅再也没去过。他觉得这里对于哈利来说再适合不过了。<br/>音乐厅不大，观众很少，志愿演奏者也不多。但哈利很喜欢的样子，他四处看来看去像患了多动症似的，德拉科不禁在想他那种病是不是对脑子有一定的摧残作用，比如会让人的心理年龄越变越小之类的。<br/>很快就轮到哈利了。男生拿出自己的小提琴，走到那些双目无神的观众面前，思考了几秒，才拉出第一个音符。德拉科安静地在台下听着，一开始节奏很慢很慢，渐渐加快，再加快，时不时加入变奏，不知不觉德拉科发现自己深陷风暴之中。<br/>那种渐进之感是如此完美，使他有一种在聆听男孩的美好梦境之感。平缓，到最后的激昂，像是一个人的生命史诗缓缓铺陈在他面前，诉说着他一切平静与疯狂的念头。<br/>“那首曲子是什么？”出了音乐厅德拉科就急急地问他。<br/>哈利耸耸肩，“我昨天晚上做了个梦，我就把它变成曲子了。”<br/>“什么梦？”<br/>“魔法世界！”<br/>哈利对上德拉科怀疑智障的目光，“嘿！我说的都是实话！我梦见我是一个巫师，我可以去一所叫霍格沃兹的学校学习魔法。我们可以骑着扫帚飞行，传信用猫头鹰。我有一根冬青木魔杖……对了，我还梦到你了！”<br/>……<br/>“我记得你的魔杖是山楂木做的？那所学校里你可是我的死对头呢！”<br/>德拉科伸出手用力拍打了哈利的脑袋几下，“波特你的脑子一天到晚都在想什么东西，你与其想这么多有的没的，不如试着把刚刚那首曲子回忆起来，然后写下来。”<br/>如果那首曲子真的描绘的是波特心中的魔法世界，德拉科不得不说配合上波特的即兴创作天赋，那个魔法世界给人一股宏大之感。不是小孩子口头说的那种，那个世界包含着无数的悲欢离合。</p><p>德拉科时不时去看哈利，在他若有若无的坚持下，哈利开始把自己的想法全部转化为了音乐，但他没有试着去回顾那首有关魔法世界的曲子。<br/>秋冬季节对于任何一种生物来说都是难熬的，这两个季节意味着衰败和凋零，十二月上旬的时候哈利得了重感冒，到月末的时候才渐渐好转，整个人都瘦了不少。圣诞那天下了雪，他和德拉科坐在病房里，谁都没说话，沉默地感受着窗外冬天的恶意。<br/>后来两人又是异口同声地开口说圣诞快乐。<br/>离开医院时德拉科被哈利叫住，男孩把手里一本手写谱子递给德拉科，“你很早就说想看看，借给你回去拉吧。”<br/>德拉科一时无法呼吸，“波特，那是属于你的音乐。”<br/>“你完全可以尝试一下，你可不像我一样是个半吊子啊。”哈利硬塞到他手里，然后缩进温暖的被窝，愣是不说一个字了。<br/>下次哈利拿回谱子时，封面都被揉皱了，还撕掉了一角。他摩挲着封面上干涸的深红色，轻声问德拉科发生了什么。德拉科摸着还贴着纱布的额角，冷笑着说：“在尝试拉曲子的时候被父亲发现，硬生生被手杖打了一顿。”<br/>“波特，你不要装出一副圣人模样。”德拉科平静地望着那汪碧绿的湖泊，“我承认我深爱着你的曲子，但我不会走上你的道路。”<br/>“——说上去你就是个胆小鬼，马尔福。”<br/>“是啊，不仅仅是胆小鬼，还是个妒火攻心的人。”德拉科冷冷地道。</p><p>他人均是一株株庸俗的玫瑰，而他是一朵出尘的野月季，我相信这个比喻很通俗易懂。在众多的殷红玫瑰中，洁白的野月季尽管再低等也可以孤芳自赏。<br/>波特永远是我心头的一束白月光。我爱他的出挑和纯洁，连同他的音乐和整个人。<br/>那时的我是无法演奏出他的音乐的。我被铁链所桎梏，拉不出能跳出那根底线的曲子。我嫉妒波特能毫无限制地用音乐表达一切，他的世界是不受限制的。<br/>——德拉科·马尔福</p><p>艰难地熬过了冬季，哈利迎来他得病后的第一个春天。德拉科每天除了必要的练习时间以外，他都会直奔哈利的医院。他们两个人将隔音效果良好的门关上，然后德拉科就打开自己的琴盒，在病房里开始练习。<br/>没有他的父母，只有他和哈利·波特，以及一个触不可及的音乐魔法世界。<br/>哈利从来没有开口问过德拉科为何一定要按照所有人的期待和要求走下去，因为他们两个人都心知肚明。创造和追求不适合每个人，打破刻板的勇气也不是谁都有。<br/>只是哈利打心底觉得，德拉科在和自己背道而驰之时，两人却又死死握住对方的手不肯松开。他深切感到一种无力和疲惫。</p><p>[Part 5]<br/>And every fair from fair sometime declines, <br/>每一种美都终究会凋残零落<br/>By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed. <br/>难免见弃于机缘与天道无常</p><p>盛夏混合着甜腻的冰激凌味道。哈利怨念地看着在那里吃冰激凌的德拉科，幽幽说一句会变胖的。<br/>“即使我胖成三百斤你的身体状况也不能吃，波特。”德拉科愉快地说，在哈利的惨叫中把最后一口冰渣吃了个干净。<br/>“你不是人！”哈利气呼呼地拍了一下被褥，然后把自己裹成粽子。<br/>德拉科假笑着咂咂嘴。“不说这个了，波特。一个月后有一场比赛，去参加吧。毕竟我觉得你接下来的最后一年都要在病床上度过了。”<br/>黑发男生从被子里露出一双眼睛，波光粼粼的泛起淡淡的情绪。随后他点点头。<br/>哈利第一次违背了自己的意志。<br/>他认认真真地按照谱子将比赛曲目演奏了一遍。如此违心的行为，却让他获得了第一名，并且成功抓住了在场所有著名人士的目光。比赛结束后哈利四周被围了个水泄不通，德拉科沉默着站在暗处等到所有人都散去，都是傍晚了。<br/>“他们和你说了什么？”<br/>“他们说要把我捧上去，给我开演奏会。”哈利咬着自己的嘴唇，没有一点开心的样子。<br/>德拉科安静地看着纠结的男生，“按照你自己的想法去做吧，波特。”</p><p>演奏会当天，偌大的音乐厅里座无虚席，可见那些人下足了血本。德拉科环顾四周，大部分都是业界有名的音乐人士，这反而让他心中一沉。<br/>每一首曲子都没有跳出笼子。哈利·波特像是被囚禁在鸟笼里的金丝雀，将自己的美丽与才华并入腹中，给观赏者展现出他们想要的事物。德拉科望着台上男生越来越不好的脸色，担心着他可能又像上次那样直挺挺地倒地昏迷不醒。<br/>但他还是坚持到了演出结束。等所有人都散去后，德拉科立刻去休息室找哈利。男孩满身都是汗，呼吸都抓不住节奏。他颤抖着吞咽了几颗药下去，把额头抵在冰冷的化妆台上闭着眼休息，仿佛不堪重负。<br/>“我本来想在所有都结束后把那首曲子给大家演奏一次。”他说着，突然就哽咽了。他拿起一边的小提琴，对德拉科说现在就你一个观众了，介不介意听听看。<br/>德拉科坐到第一排的中间那个位子，看着台上的人。有些发乱的领结和西装配合男生不拘小节的妆容，反而显出一种特殊的美感。这是他第一次听波特自己拉那支关于魔法世界的曲子，也是最后一次。<br/>起初的节奏如同夏日暖阳，温暖却没有灼热感。后来暴雨将至，命运跌宕起伏。最后戛然而止，一切都落下终幕。<br/>“德拉科，你听到了吗？”<br/>“当然，波特。”德拉科站起来跑上台，站到那个精疲力竭的男生面前，把他紧紧抱在怀里。<br/>“波特，就算我再不想承认，这首曲子都是我二十多年来听到的最棒的曲子了。”他又加大了点手上的力度，吻了一下哈利的额发。<br/>小提琴和琴弓砰然落地，发出心碎的声音。德拉科一惊想去看看它们有没有摔坏，却发现身前的人所有的重量都压在自己的身上。德拉科的心底泛起汹涌的恐惧和痛苦，他摇晃着男生，用最大的声音去呼唤他。<br/>“波特！哈利·波特！”</p><p>秋日还算好过，但冬日来临时哈利第一次失去了他的双腿，他再也站不起来了。直到那个冰冷的季节到了尾声，他还是无法锻炼着自己站起来。德拉科有去复健室看着哈利撑着栏杆咬着牙一步一步往前走，但结果都是摔倒在轮椅前。<br/>德拉科有一天鼓起勇气对面无表情的男生说：波特，你从未哭过。<br/>接着男生就猛地爆发了，从一开始的嘶哑哽咽到了最后的嚎啕大哭。他哭得毫无保留，德拉科的衣襟全部都湿了。他嘴里一直在喊着什么，但因为在哭所以德拉科一个字都没有听清楚。<br/>三月底，一切都回暖了。就在德拉科有一种男生或许有希望之时，他接到医院的通知。当时填写病人家属时，德拉科毫不犹豫地填写上了自己的名字，所以医院唯一能联系的也是他。<br/>看着被推进手术室的男生，他觉得自己的心都绞痛起来。被推出来后的哈利也天天都躺在病床上，插着输氧罩。他大部分时间都在沉睡，清醒的时候如果德拉科在他身边，他就目不转睛地看着金发男生。德拉科想问你是否还认识我，但都憋了回去。<br/>五月底的时候天气已经十分温暖。这一次德拉科接到通知后，他的心底是死一般的平静，他似乎可以理解那时波特的心情了，人终究敌不过命中定数。<br/>六月的某一天晚上，德拉科很晚才来病房，床上的人已经在沉睡。德拉科把门窗都关好，拿出自己的小提琴，时隔半年终于拉出波特的那支曲子。练习途中他不知道自我怀疑多少次，是否真的有这个能力拉出那首曲子所表达的情感。<br/>——他和波特生来就是不同的。<br/>鲜明而生气勃勃的、可以击碎一切的高亢咏叹调，还原出一片夏日的芬芳原野。<br/>波特良久未用的小提琴像是得到了什么信号一般，突然崩断了三根弦。几米外的心跳仪拉成了直线，德拉科的眼前是模糊一片。他那一刻甚至有些高兴，因为这位不被世人所理解的年轻音乐家终于不会再为世俗所困。<br/>做个好梦，波特。他轻吻着那还温热的往上扬起的唇。<br/>望天堂有你幻想中的魔法世界，也有一群可以理解你孤独的人。</p><p>哈利·波特英年早逝，仅仅举办过一场演奏会。就算再怎么夺人眼球，也敌不过飞快转动的时间齿轮。他像是一朵猛然绽放的花朵，傲然挺立过严秋、寒冬、暖春，却没有挺过最美的夏日。<br/>在六月才凋零的野生月季是一例奇迹，因为这种花儿的花期只能到四月。</p><p>[Part 6]<br/>But thy eternal summer shall not fade, <br/>但你永恒的夏季却不会消亡<br/>Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; <br/>你优美的形象也永不会消亡<br/>Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, <br/>死神难夸口说你深陷其罗网<br/>When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st. <br/>只因你借我诗行可长寿无疆</p><p>“很久没有人对我如此直言不讳。”德拉科低笑出声，“格兰杰小姐。”<br/>赫敏耸耸肩，继续推着轮椅往前走。她微微低下头看着身前那位中年人有些稀疏的淡金色头发，它们被草草扎成一束搭在脑后。<br/>“我只是想写出一切事实罢了。”<br/>德拉科平静地点点头，“虽然你说得毫不留情，但我承认你解读到了一些事实。”</p><p>疯狂的小提琴家？这是谁给我取的名号，真的是一点艺术感都没有。<br/>我觉得他们这么称呼我有两个原因。一是波特去世后，我也开始学着他去尽力打破音乐二字对我的桎梏。不仅仅是改谱子，我的乐曲也是受到了波特的影响，我的每一首曲子上都能找到波特的影子。二是我的演奏会的最后十几分钟我总会拉两首自己疯狂之下的产物，当然所有了解我的人都知道，没人听到结束。<br/>人们觉得我是矛盾体。一边演奏着所有人都热爱的音乐，另一边又在给他们展现出一个他们无法涉足的凌乱疯狂的世界。<br/>我不奢求他们理解我，理解波特。我希望他们永远都不会理解，这个世界上我愿只有我理解波特。很病态的想法，不是吗？<br/>我甘愿活在属于他的光辉的阴影之下，从此我的生命里再无其他。<br/>——德拉科·马尔福</p><p>我去见德拉科·马尔福的时候，他已经患了重病。他在家里给我演奏了那支曲子。听完的我泪如雨下，我问他这首曲子是否被哈利·波特先生取了名字，他说没有。<br/>——但我想用他的名字来命名这首曲子是再好不过了。马尔福先生笑着这么说。<br/>——他就是这支曲子啊，不是吗？<br/>然后年过半百的他突然也流下泪来，仿佛和窗外的雨幕融为一体。他爱极了那代表哈利·波特的夏日，他望眼欲穿地看着盛夏的模样，像是以此缅怀着他最爱的人。</p><p>后来马尔福先生因为癌症逝世了。我去参加了他的葬礼，葬礼结束后有人将他的一些遗物交给我。是他的手记、小提琴，哈利·波特先生那把坏掉的小提琴和一张唱片。<br/>生前的马尔福先生，用一半的生命去学习古板的音乐，再用一半的生命去追逐哈利·波特。说得直接一些，他似乎从未有过自己的风格。<br/>现在我明白，他所做的一切的一切都是属于德拉科·马尔福的意志。执念也好，嫉妒也好，自私也好。<br/>爱也好。<br/>——赫敏·格兰杰</p><p>[Part 7]<br/>So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, <br/>只要人眼能看，人口能呼吸<br/>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee<br/>我诗必长存，使你万世流芳</p><p>韦斯莱先生手中的花茶都凉透了，他还是没有喝过一口。<br/>“看来我讲故事的能力还是不错的。”我愉悦地说。<br/>他将手中的稿子收拾成一叠，看他那副紧张的样子，看来是对出版这件事一分钟都等不及了。我把马尔福先生手记的扫描件也交给韦斯莱先生，然后礼貌地跟他说再见。<br/>“我听说我儿子在追求您。”他走出门后突然朝我促狭地说。<br/>我微微一笑，不置可否。“您的儿子很出色……是叫罗恩吧？”<br/>他点头。“不，您比他出色很多，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>几天后我去了马尔福先生的墓园。他的墓碑边上就是哈利·波特的墓碑，但私心地没有写他的名字，很少有人能将这座墓碑和几十年前一闪而过的那颗明星相联系。<br/>就让他们如此相伴一生吧，两位不被世人所理解的音乐家啊。我这么虔诚地想，把怀里的遗物全部放回了它们应有的地方。我又分别在两处放了一枝玫瑰和一枝月季，才离开。<br/>马尔福先生手记我已经完全看过，最后一页他摘抄了莎士比亚的《Sonnet 18》。看来哈利·波特就是他生命中的夏日和那抹暖阳。<br/>我相信马尔福先生的手记被出版后，哈利·波特这个传奇般的人物会像被拂去灰尘的宝石，即使是在夜里也会骄傲地绽放出永恒的光彩。就像马尔福先生所说的，波特就如温和的夏日一般，永不褪色。<br/>无论是在音乐，还是马尔福先生的记忆中。<br/>我的目光落回窗外。缠绵的雨终未停歇，模糊了玻璃窗户，却勾勒出一个混合着烈阳灼浪和缱绻微光的夏日模样。</p><p>[Final Part]<br/>Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?	<br/>我觉得 波特 你像夏日一样灿烂<br/>Thouart more lovely and more temperate.<br/>又觉得你比夏日更温和清澈<br/>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,<br/>宿敌和苦难 更像一阵狂风把五月的安恬吹散<br/>And summer's lease hath all too short a date.<br/>夏日短得令人不知所措 还未开口却早已错过<br/>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,<br/>日光微曚 气焰过盛<br/>And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;<br/>忧郁的金色中是你黯淡的面孔<br/>And every fair from fair sometime declines,<br/>秋实春风 从未永恒<br/>By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed.<br/>或是机缘巧合的冲动 或是自然选择的从容<br/>But thy eternal summer shall not fade,<br/>但夏日般的你 波特 你永不褪色<br/>Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;<br/>你的皱眉你的笑脸 你的黑发你的容颜<br/>Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,<br/>死神的阴影畏惧你的美德 不敢让你从中走过<br/>When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.<br/>诗歌的不朽需要时间考验 而你的不朽将考验时间<br/>So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,<br/>瞬息昼夜 沧海桑田<br/>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.<br/>一字一句不灭 一人一心永年</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我的文笔和表达能力都是十分糟糕的，所以万分感谢看到这里的你。（深鞠躬）<br/>其实就是想写宛如夏日般美好缱绻的德哈。而里面提到的小提琴、咏叹调甚至配合的BGM，都是想描绘一种开头平缓、高潮汹涌、最终平淡落下帷幕的感觉，一如他们的人生，有着回味无穷之感，让人不禁为之叹息。<br/>回头看还是有很多不足的，非常感谢喜欢这篇文的天使们。（笔芯）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>